


White guilty over Red

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Red-Haired Minx [1]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drake Holloway (mentioned), F/F, Gen, Gilda | Rita du Clark (mentioned), Past Character Death, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Post-Max Rager party fiasco. Liv feels guilty for not helping out her ex-roommate (Rita/Gilda) when she 'asked' for it. Peyton tries to comfort her friend.





	1. Scarves bring about memories

**Author's Note:**

> The scene after Rita is taken from Liv's apartment in which Liv finds her scarf on the ground left me wanting to write something in reference to that.
> 
> (I will edit it later).
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)
> 
> I don't won iZombie or the characters. I just love them.

Ever since the whole Max Rager showdown a thought had been stuck in Liv’s head. Well, there were many thoughts stuck in her head. Some she tried not to think about, such as Drake and the gun in her hand. She was clutching at a small scarf that she had found in the apartment weeks ago.

“Liv?” A voice said. Liv registered it but didn’t answer. Instead she kept rubbing parts of the scarf together.

“Liv? Can you hear me?” Peyton asked.

“Hm? Yeah, sorry. Did you say something?”

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to order out food…?”

“Sure. Chinese. You know what I like. Oh, and ask for extra super hot sauce.”

“Okay….Are you alright?”

“Yeah…”

“You don’t look alright.”

“I feel…guilty…” Liv said and looked down at the scarf.

“Liv…Drake was already gone, you know that…”

“No, not about Drake. I mean, yes. I do feel guilty about Drake, even though I understand that the situation was already screwed. It’s…I feel guilty about Rita…”

“Rita…? Who’s that?” Confusion appears on Peyton’s face.

“Oh, um, Gilda…” Liv says realizing that with all the things going around the group of them hadn’t really properly talked about what the hell all happened. Like that Rita, a.k.a. Gilda, was who she was.

“Gilda? Wait, she’s got another name?”

“Yeah…apparently her real name was Rita. Specifically, Rita Du Clark. Vaughn Du Clark’s daughter sent here to spy on me, and apparently to snatch Major from me.” Liv says the last part bitterly.

“I told you she was a bitch.”

“Yes, yes you did.” Liv smiles.

“So, why the guilt?” Peyton asks still not understanding the situation.

“She was down there…at the party.”

“Well obviously, it was her dad’s party…”

“No…I mean she was down there. In the labs. Peyton, she was a zombie. White hair and all…”

“Romero zombie or like you?” Peyton’s eyebrows rise.

“Like me…”

“I still don’t understand the guilt.”

“I think that…I think that when she turned zombie, however that happened, she came here to ask for my help…I think her father was hunting her down. Her own father Pey.”

“Well they were a slightly messed up family…But why do you think she came here?”

“Well she must’ve known I was a zombie. I found this scarf lying on the floor by the door. I didn’t recognize it at first but after the whole incident I realized it was hers. I think she came here. The fridge was opened too.”

“She came to steal your brain food.”

“Yeah…but she also left a small piece of paper with the words ‘Help Me’ in the fridge.”

“Oh…”

“She was asking for my help and…I didn’t give it to her.”

“You said it yourself, you didn’t know it was her.”

“I…I didn’t want to know. I think some part of me already made the connection with the scarf, I just…I hated her. But she came to the only person whom she thought could help her…and I didn’t.”

“Liv. You can’t beat yourself up about it. Look at the way she treated you for crying out loud.”

“I know…I just…I don’t even know if she made it out of Max Rager or not. I was so high on soldier brains that I didn’t care. And then the brain started to wear off and everything came flooding in…Drake, her, everything.”

“I know Liv. I know. But there isn’t much we can do about that now. Either she got stuck down there and got…blown up by Fillmore Graves…or she survived. In either case, there isn’t anything you can do now. Stop thinking about it. You will only drive yourself mad. And stop rubbing that damn scarf.” Peyton says and snatches it out of Liv’s hands placing it on her cupboard.


	2. The Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more of a filler chapter, sorry. The actual stuff will happen in the next chapter.

It had been an exhausting day at the morgue. The case of the missing watch was solved thanks to her visions. Liv could feel the brain slowly wearing off and she was thankful. On one hand she could feel the true Liv begin to surface, on the other hand that meant she was hungry. It was a lose-lose situation either way. She had some leftovers in the fridge but decided to not have brains just quite yet tonight. She'll eat in the morning.

Liv's phone rang. She took out her phone to check the text. It was from Peyton.

Got out of the office early. Are you still at work? - P.

She texted her best friend back and decided to order food for them. Maybe they could watch a movie together. With her true self slowly surfacing they could go down memory lane and watch some classics from pre-zombie days.

She dialled the number for the pizza place down the street.

“Hi! Could I order one meat lover’s veggie pack pizza and one death row pizza with some extra chilli peppers?” She asked.

The person on the other hand seemed unsure with the extra peppers seeing as the pizza was already deadly but took the order anyways.

Not long after the door opened with Peyton.

“Hey! I ordered pizza and thought we could do some movie classics?”

“Perfect! What brought this on?” Peyton smiles.

“The brain is slowly leaving me so I think old Liv is starting to resurface a little.” Liv explains.

“You’re not gonna eat my brain are you?” Peyton looks at Liv doubtfully.

“No. I think I can resist. I’m not super hungry yet. I’ll eat in the morning.”

“Let me just change and we can begin!”

Halfway through the second movie and nearly at the end of their pizza round there’s a thump on the door.

“Did you hear that?” Liv asks.

Peyton was so engrossed in the movie that she doesn’t reply.

Liv decides it was just her imagining things. However, not long after there’s another thump on the door.

“Okay. You did hear that right?”

“Hm?” Peyton looks at her biting her last pizza slice.

“I think someone knocked on the door.”

“I didn’t hear anything.”

Liv squints her eyes at the door and returns to the movie.

When the third thump comes she sighs.

“That’s it. I know I didn’t eat the brains of a woman with hallucinations.”

“Who’d be knocking at an hour like this?” Peyton asks as Liv walks over to the door.

Suddenly the person behind the door starts banging on the door.

“If you can call that knocking.” Liv mutters.

The banging doesn’t cease.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming!” Liv yells. The banging stops.

She unlocks the door and gently opens it just to look at who’s behind the door.

Liv’s jaw nearly falls to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interesting bits happen in the next chapter, don't worry!


	3. Roommate Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita's at the door for some brains...or more? Peyton isn't happy. Liv is feeling generous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue heavy. It was meant to be more angsty but ended up being quite light.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

Liv continued staring. She couldn't help herself. The pale woman in front of her was nowhere near the way Liv remembered her. Liv had seen Rita in her zombie form but seeing her here again with her white hair and baggy eyes it took a moment for Liv to realize she was staring at her.

"Rita." Liv manages to acknowledge the woman in front of her.

"Liv." Rita said.

Taking in the state Rita was in Liv decided she wasn't a threat. Neither a threat as a zombie nor one as a cunning manipulative Du Clark. Liv steps away from the door to let the woman in.

"You survived." Liv said stupidly stating the obvious.

"You don't seem happy about that."

Liv raised her eyebrows at that. Where was that hostility coming from?

"Well think what you want but I'm not a cold-hearted bitch like you. I do actually care for people. I'm not saying I feel chummy feelings towards you but..." Liv said letting the sentence hang there.

Rita doesn't reply just stands there awkwardly.

"As much as I'd like to think you're hear to see your ex-roommate and apologize to her for all the horrible things you did, I presume you are in need of brains." Liv said walking towards the fridge.

"I..."

"No need to explain. But I'm not your delivery alright? Talk to Blaine DeBeers or John Deaux or whatever name he's going by these days. He'll get you a supply and with the money you've get you can get some good stuff." Liv said cringing at the thought of Blaine and Rita meeting. She could only imagine an evil duo coming out of that.

"I did come here for food but I also..." Rita started and bit her lip. Liv wasn't sure what to make of this awkward Rita.

"Oh my god." Peyton said coming out of her room.

Rita stares at Liv's friend. From what Liv remembered they had only met once but she didn't doubt Rita remembered who Peyton was. Or on the other hand she might not remember her just because she was prideful and arrogant.

Liv could see Peyton start walking angrily towards the two of them. This didn't look good.

"Peyton." Liv said trying to stop anything bad from happening. Her friend ignored her.

"What is she doing here?" Peyton points at the ex-red haired woman.

"She's here for some food." Liv states plainly.

"Liv! She's taking your food. Again. At least this time you aren't stealing."

"What?"

"Oh we know about you coming here to munch on Liv's leftovers."

At this Rita's jaw tensed.

"I didn't know where else to go." Rita mutters almost embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop Vaughn's henchmen from getting you."

"I suppose no one could stop my dad from doing anything."

"I did." Liv said plain and simple. With the help of her friends they had managed to bring down Vaughn's evil 'empire'.

The three girls stand there awkwardly.

"I did want to apologize to a certain extent. I don't regret sleeping with Major but maybe I shouldn't have been so outspoken about a 'new guy in my life'. I won't apologize for spying on you, it was my job. But I will apologize for being too judgemental too early." Rita said and Liv could see it took a lot if willpower.

"I didn't think you were capable of apologies. But apology accepted seeing as that's the best I'm going to get."

Rita doesn't reply to that, there wasn't much to say. Instead she munches on the brain Liv passed her.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that." Peyton mumbles.

"Alright, you can sleep in the mini-room we have behind the living room. There's barely space for a mattress but it will have to do." Liv started.

"What?" Peyton exclaims.

"Well I presume you have nowhere to stay? Your apartment was bought out by Fillmore Graves before the party wasn't it?"

"How do you know that?" Rita said her eyebrows scrunching.

"Rita Du Clark, Gilda, I think you've underestimated me." Liv said with a sly smile.

"Liv. You can't just let her stay here! She's...she's evil!" Peyton said pulling Liv with her towards the living room.

"Pey, she needs a place to stay for a bit until she gets something for herself."

"Why does it have to be here?"

"Because we need to keep a close eye on her. She's like Blaine point two. Stay close to your enemy....And she asked for my help that time. I'm not letting her down again." Liv said. There wasn't much Peyton could say to that.

"Fine."

Liv walked over to Rita a handed her the scarf she had left in the apartment long time ago.

"I keep my promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


	4. Epilogue It Up Ravster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of an epilogue. Ravi walks in on Liv, Peyton, and Rita acting like young teen girls...and joins in. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update!
> 
> Ravi's inner teen girl comes out. Rita is sort of finally accepted.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

RAVI POV

Ravi was supposed to have been on a blind date but his date cancelled. He knows he should feel bad but he really couldn't be bothered. Instead he starts walking towards Liv's apartment. She's been in a strange mood lately, though it's gotten better. He figured they could order some Chinese with jalapeños and watch zombie high.

As he approaches the door he hears loud music coming from the apartment. Now, he wouldn't think that weird but the music is mostly cringey high-school musical music. He knocks on the door as loud as he can to get passed that music. Liv opens the door with a wide smile on her face.

"Liv? High school musical? Really? What did you eat?" Ravi asks as he pushes himself in along with the bag of Chinese.

"Ravi! You brought food! You are the best ever!" The zombie hugs him tightly. It was a good thing he was a hugger.

He turns to see who else is here for the lovely music. His face immediately drops when he sees a certain red-haired woman.

"...Liv?" He begins unsure as to what is going on.

"Hm?"

"You do know Du Clark's daughter is here right?"

"Yes, of course I do. She's living here temporarily."

Ravi would answer except there is nothing to say.

"Liv, I realize you must have eaten someone with a really positive and generous mind but I think that's too far don't you think?...And oh my God, Peyton is dancing with her. Have I been asleep for the past year? At what point did Rita being here become an alright thing?"

"It's a long story Ravi but she's changed. She wants to change. Kind of. Now come on, join us! We're gonna have a High School Musical marathon."

"Aaah..." Ravi backs up to the door thinking of anything to get himself out of this but his mind is blank. He's mostly still figuring out the whole Rita-situation.

"Ravi, pleeeeaaaase!" Peyton says from the living room.

"I feel like I've been over run. Alright, fine, I give up." He slouches over and slumps down on the couch.

Two hours later he's jumping up and down on the couch with the three girls singing at the top of his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)


End file.
